


Night unto Day Is Married, Morn unto Eventide

by redbluezero



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga), ソードアート・オンライン - 川原礫 | Sword Art Online - Kawahara Reki
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22707568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redbluezero/pseuds/redbluezero
Summary: Shino and Kyouji have a nice coffee date for Valentine’s Day.
Relationships: Asada Shino | Sinon/Shinkawa Kyouji | Spiegel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Night unto Day Is Married, Morn unto Eventide

**Author's Note:**

> “Write a happy Kyoushino fic for once” won a Twitter poll so I churned this out in a day. This is a fic of the alternate universe mentioned in the end of the sad fic, and so it is the named the line that comes after the title of that fic in Valentine’s Day 1850.

Shino leaned against the wall of the café’s façade, and looked left every so often. It was cold outside, colder than it had been as of late, and her fingers were growing numb. With a small sigh and a visible puff of her breath, she shoved her hands into her jacket pockets. The wool lining warmed her frigid hands up slowly, though now she couldn’t use her phone. All she could do was wait for her boyfriend, check for him by looking around, and let her face become cold instead.

_ Where is he? He’s usually punctual,  _ Shino thought, pouting. She wasn’t wrong; Kyouji was good at being on time, that was a trait he shared with Spiegel. So for him to be late, and on  _ Valentine’s Day  _ of all days, Shino couldn’t help but worry. She knew he couldn’t be lost, since they’d been to Café Louvre before and it was their neighborhood.  _ At this rate, the chocolates I got him will freeze,  _ she griped in her head. The small, red box was tucked away safely in her handbag, though, so they were a bit warmer than Shino herself. Her face was growing pink from the cold.

“Hey! I’m so sorry I’m late! I had to finish up a practice test,” a voice suddenly roused her from her thoughts. She flung up her head in an instant, and saw a boy in a peacoat approaching her with a smile. His hand waved around as he ran forward, getting closer and closer until suddenly it was placed firmly on Shino’s cheek.

“Kyouji-kun! I’m glad you made it,” she exclaimed happily, bringing her hand up and out of her pocket to hold his. She smiled giddily, overjoyed to see him safe and sound.

“Woah, you’re freezing! C’mon, let’s go,” Kyouji said, jolting a bit when Shino’s cold fingers touched his. She only laughed, and he quickly ushered her into the café. The door opened, a little bell chiming as it did, and the couple made their way to a booth table secluded by a wall in the back. They’d gone to the café so many times that the table had become their special place.

“I knew you two would come in today, haha!” the owner of the shop commented as they walked in. He was a kind old man, and his cat was friendly, too. Since Shino and Kyouji were one of his few regulars, they’d gotten well acquainted.

“Sorry to be a bother, Waraya-san!” Shino apologized, glancing back as she took a seat. Kyouji sheepishly nodded as well, which only made the owner laugh more.

“Oh, it’s fine. You kids have fun, don’t mind me!” he reassured, then sent his cat over to bother them in his stead. The slender feline slinked its way off of the front counter and trotted all the way into Shino’s lap. She gasped happily as the cat settled down and purred.

“Aw, Blanche! You’re gonna try to third wheel me, the boyfriend, on Valentine’s Day?” Kyouji jokingly grumbled, crossing his arms. The white cat seemed to grin at him mischievously, then yawned. Shino laughed at the fake banter as she pet the cat’s short fur.

“Lucky for you, Kyouji, cats can’t eat chocolate. So you won’t have to share,” Shino replied teasingly. With that, she reached into the bag that Blanche, the cat, had been pawing at and took out a heart shaped box. It was bright red, almost annoyingly so, and wrapped with a thin ribbon. With a slight blush, Shino handed it over to Kyouji.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Kyouji-kun. I’m sorry it’s just cheap, cliché chocolate from a convenience store. I was going to make some from scratch, but the teachers  _ bombarded _ me with homework this week. I hope this will suffice,” she explained, getting a bit bashful. It was true; making chocolate was different than cooking meals, but she was confident that she could pull it off. She had gotten so excited, but in the end she couldn’t even go out and buy ingredients. Only fifteen minutes earlier, she’d been scurrying around the neighborhood in search of discounted chocolates to buy; she loved Kyouji, but she was frugal to the bone.

“It’s totally fine! You didn’t need to get me anything in the first place. I’m happy just being able to see you,” Kyouji admitted as he took the chocolates. He smiled softly, beginning to blush as well, and scratched the back of his neck with his free hand. This only made Shino’s heart pound harder, the sweet sensation of youth filling her chest. Blanche meowed with gusto, almost as if to say, “oooh, they’re in love”.

“Well, go on. Open them. I honestly have no idea what I got, so sorry if it’s something gross, haha,” Shino urged, masking her excitement with a quip. Kyouji nodded and set down the box of chocolates on the table. He slid off the ribbon eagerly, and lightly pulled up the case. Inside was an assortment of twelve chocolate bon bons, each with a slightly different shape and drizzled on chocolate design. It was very, very impressive.

“Wow, these must’ve cost a fortune! They look delicious, thank you so much!” Kyouji exclaimed, dazzled by the sweets. His face beamed with joy, and his mouth almost watered. Shino had to refrain from chuckling, and pushed up her glasses.

“Well, my grandmother passed on the art of finding deals to me, so it was no problem,” she explained, putting her hands on her hips to feign pride. This time, she  _ did _ chuckle, and Kyouji followed suit. Their laughs filled the small café, making the cozy establishment feel even warmer than before.

“That’s what I love about you,” Kyouji sighed happily after letting out his final giggles. He looked at Shino with dazed eyes, his face so at peace as if he were living in a dream.  _ He’s really pretty,  _ Shino thought as she admired his features. The fluttering in her chest returned, a wonderful feeling swirling about within. And as the cherry on top, Kyouji added,

“I’m gonna pay you back double on White Day!”

Shino was so overjoyed, she could feel tears welling up in her eyes.

“I’ll hold you to that, Kyouji-kun!”

_ This is the best timeline. _

**Author's Note:**

> References:  
> Café Louvre- This is the name of the café they visit in episode 3!  
> Mr. Waraya and Blanche- There’s a few frames of the café owner and his cat in the same episode so I made them characters, that’s about it!


End file.
